Water Serendin
The serendin is a predatory creature that is living in many regions of the world. Even though it lacks the size of a dragon or the raw strength of a Kuras Tiger, it makes up for these shortcomings through speed and agility. It moves with astonishing grace, able to walk along slim poles and to balance on ledges that seem far too small to hold its bulk. Its nimbleness makes it well-suited to both mountainous and wooded areas, as it can move up steep slopes and through treetops with equal ease and speed. Coastal serendins prefer rough shores, where they hunt fish between the reefs and steal eggs from the birds nesting in the cliffs above. These creatures can bend their bodies almost like snakes, easily able to twist around and snap at someone approaching them from any side. Their manes make them look bulkier than they are and they are able to wiggle through openings that seem too small for them. Hair from the mane or tail of a serendin is seen as a good luck charm among common folk, said to give the one carrying it the gift of insight and intuition. Egg This egg is covered in both scales and hair. Hatchling The little creature that hatched from your egg is covered in scales, except for its bushy mane and tail. It's always in action, running around or climbing on things, but no matter how precarious its position seems, it never slips or falls. It never pushes anything off the shelf either, expertly weaving between objects without disturbing them. The only way to keep it still for a while is putting something glittery in front of it. It can easily spend an hour staring at the item, mesmerized by the light reflecting off it. Adult Due to their agility, Serendins can be found almost everywhere in the Keep, even the most unlikeliest places that can usually be reached only by winged cats and other small flyers. They can often be seen perched on high ledges or the tops of spires. These creatures love glittering objects and steal them whenever they can, collecting them in hoards that they hide in the most remote place they can find. Those hoards are guarded jealously and defended from intruders with fierce growls and hisses. The question whether serendins are reptiles or mammals is a hotly debated topic in the scientific community of the keep. Reptilists never fail to mention the lack of the name-giving mammary glands, while mammalists usually point out that serendins are warm to the touch even during the most chilly weather. Proponents on either side feel strongly about the matter and debates between “Crawlies” and “Furries,” as the two sides have been nicknamed by those who take the matter less seriously, often have been broken up before they turn to physical violence. Breeding Additional Information * No. 384 * Obtained from the Water Shop for 8,020 * Released: February 24, 2013 * Artists: ** Lines: Xenomorph ** Coloring: Lazuli ** Edits: DarrkestDrow ** Edits: Cassowary ** Edits: Jrap17 * Dimorphism: males are blue and females are purple. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Serendins Category:Gender Dimorphism